This Isn't Over
by Sunnymuffins
Summary: It's been four years since Mina Winchester sacrificed herself to save her family.  How has everyone coped without her?    Takes place after Season 3, besides Dean's return from Hell, does not follow story line.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any characters or concepts of the tv show 'Supernatural'. I do, however, own Mina, Seth, and any other character not already in the show.**_

**This picks up after the Season 3 finale. Castiel still brought Dean back from Hell, but there is no coming Apocalypse. He was brought back for a different reason.**

**Chapter 1**

_The sun was just starting to break over the rolling ocean, giving it a pink and orange hue. He stood there, on the beach, the waves lightly lapping at his bare feet. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his old jeans, shoulders slumped in his green jacket. Apprehension and anxiousness flittering through out his body._

_She was coming, like she did ever night. He could feel her getting closer and closer to him with each passing second._

_There came a slight sigh on the wind as it breezed behind him. "Dean," it seemed to whisper._

_He turned in the direction of it, and there she was. Hair just a little darker than it used to be, and now with a slight curl to it. Her eyes, on the other hand, were the same blue. That beautiful shade of blue that he had failed to see in anyone else, save his son._

_Her face, just as angelic as he remembered, her willowy lips curved in a happy smile. Her body still as perfectly curved and inviting as he recalled. Looking ever more perfect in the white, flowing, off the shoulder dress that was swaying slightly in the ocean breeze._

_"Mina," came his reply. _

_It had been around four years since that night on the roof. The night she sacrificed herself, and he lost it all. He'd been living with these dreams for around six months, they started a week after his return from Hell._

_Dean stared at his long dead wife, wishing, as he always did, that this was real._

_"Why this place?" He asked, following her movement to the water's edge. They had never been to the beach together before._

_"It is peaceful." She stated simply. _

_He looked at her once more and sighed heavily before looking away, guilt and regret filling him. "This has to stop, Mina. We can't keep doing this."_

_She turned to him, looking at him with curiosity. "Do you want me to stop coming, Dean?" she asked._

_Their eyes met again, and he paused before turning away to answer. "I'm moving on. Seth is getting so big and Deb is doing her best to help me out and..." He took a much needed breath from his rambling. "And I'm seeing someone now."_

_Mina took a step closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. "You didn't answer my question. Do you want me to stop coming?" she asked again._

_He held his breath, trying in vain to keep himself strong._

_"No," he half sobbed. Dean turned his body to face her. "I still need you."_

_Mina smiled somberly and extended her hand to him._

_"Then come and dance with me. And let things be as they should be, for a time."_

_He went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she slid her's over his shoulders._

_"Mina." He whispered into her hair._

* * *

><p>Amy lay awake, staring at the man sleeping so peacefully next to her. It seemed that in his sleep was the only time Dean was at peace. It would of been something any girlfriend would of loved.<p>

Except Amy knew his peaceful sleep was no thanks to her, and that she was not the one in his dreams.

"Mina." Dean mumbled in his sleep. Causing her to roll her eyes and turn away.

Amy and Dean had been together for about three months now. She came from a hunter family, so she was privy to his return from the dead. She thought their relationship was evolving into something more stable when he had moved in with her a month into the relationship.

But then she had met his "family". Debbie, Dean's dead wife's cousin, treated her either like she was a child or invisible, depending on the day. His brother, Sam, treated her as if she was a home wreaking whore. To Bobby, the man like a father to Dean, she was just a passing fling. Dean's son, Seth, seemed to look right through her. And the newest member of this little family, Castiel, the angel who brought Dean back from Hell, regarded her like she was nothing more than a piece of dog filth clinging to the bottom of his shoe.

Dean was the only one who had treated her like she was there. And that had changed when his son turned five almost a month ago.

His aunt, Debbie, had given him a photo album, full of pictures of his dead mother. He carried that thing around ever where. And, being five, he asked a billion questions about her every day.

And that had caused Dean to think more and more about _her._

When were they all going to realize that she was his future, and that rotting carcass in the ground was his past?

* * *

><p><strong>Short first chapter, but I just wanted to get it started. Tell me what you think, please. And I've got a bunch of family coming in about two days, so I wouldn't hold your breath for an update until sometime after that.<strong>

**Please read, enjoy, and review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super short chapter, but I just wanted to get this part in motion, instead of just staring at it sitting in my notebook. Please Read and Review.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

The setting sun shone brightly on the sad and lonely graveyard. Birds sang their melancholy songs in the trees, swaying peacefully in the light breeze. Without warning, and only for a split second, everything went still and quiet.

Just as all things began to settle back into their peaceful ways, a crash of thunder shook the Earth. The ground in front of a lonely tombstone began to shift. Another crash of thunder and a hand broke free from the soil. As concussive shocks of thunder and rain began, another hand hand found it's way up from the grave.

Mina Winchester pulled herself from her sad, and now empty, grave. She stopped and gulped in fresh air, then stumbled to her feet. Mina stared up into the pouring sky, opened her mouth and issued out a guttural scream.

She slumped back to the ground on her knees. Tears mixing with the rain fall. She cried into the night a simple question.

"Why!"

Mina covered her face with her hands, as sobs wracked her body. "Why," she whispered into her hands.

* * *

><p>After the rain and her tears had stopped, Mina looked around the cemetery she was in. She knew it well. This was where her uncle and parents had been buried. Which means it was only a few miles away from Debbie's house.<p>

Shivering from the cold, she set out in determination. She knew she'd been gone a long time, and she knew Debbie was going to freak when she showed up on her doorstep. But Mina needed help, she had nothing. To the world she was still dead, she didn't exist.

Debbie could help her get a hold of people who could change that. Give her life back to her.

But most importantly, Deb could get her back to her family. She didn't know how she was supposed to explain to Dean how she got back, but she just wanted to be with her family again. She wanted her loving husband and perfect son back.

As Mina walked on, her mind wandered to the last time she had been with her happy family. They had been so happy.

The sun was just starting to crest over the horizon when she finally reached the town her cousin lived in. Mina stopped to catch her breath, sighing and trying in vain to fix her hair. She started to continue and tripped over her own feet. This was going to be a nerve wracking reunion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mina was sitting on Debbie's porch. She had shown up about an hour ago, but her cousin had flipped out and locked her out. After about five minutes, Mina patiently watched Deb salt all the doors and windows and start drawing some symbols on the door.

That's when she sat down and waited. She figures Bobby was on his way to dispose of her.

Mina was actually surprised when she saw Bobby and Sam step out of the beat up van. Bobby's eyes were weary, almost like he was scared. Sam, on the other hand, looked furious. Strangely, his anger was touching to Mina. He definitely didn't want some dirty demon inhabiting his sister-in-law.

"Hey," she said tiredly, a half of a smile escaping her face.

They stopped a few feet from her.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked, his eyes narrowing.

"At this second? Something to eat. Dragging yourself out of a grave is hungry work."

"You think this is funny!" Sam burst. "How dare you snake your way into..."

"Sam!" Mina interrupted. "It's me. Give me all your little tests. I'm nothing more than a very tired Mina."

Sam stared at her. "Could it be her?" he asked himself. "Bobby, test her."

Bobby sighed and sat beside her on the porch. He pulled out his trusty knife and she extended her arm. "Nothing, " Bobby stated after he'd sliced into the side of her arm.

"Drink this." He told her, handing her a bottle of Holy Water.

Mina took a few gulps. "Thanks, I was thirsty." She smiled at him slightly.

Bobby looked up at Sam, "I'm pretty sure she's clean. She's still got her anti-possession tattoo."

Bobby got up and knocked on the door. He could really use a drink.

Mina stood up and looked at Sam, who had silent tears trickling down from his eyes.

"Oh, Sammy, don't cry, please."

Sam laughed all of a sudden, almost as if a great weight had been lifted. Then, without another word, he grabbed her up in a great big bear hug.

* * *

><p>After all the excited greetings were out of the way, Debbie made Mina something to eat while Bobby and Sam caught her up on life.<p>

Sam filled her in on the deal Dean made to bring him back, and the sloppy mess of an outcome.

Bobby was a little surprised that Mina didn't seem upset about Dean's death half a year ago.

"Not that I'm complaining. But why aren't you sobbing your eyes out? You just heard about your husbands death, and you're sitting there completely calm."

Mina smiled at him, "Dean isn't dead anymore." she replied, taking a bite of the sandwich Deb handed her.

"Well, yeah. But how do you know that?" Bobby asked.

"Lots of reasons. One, if he was dead, Seth would be here, with his godmother. Two, Sam wouldn't have been able to be in the same room as the person telling toe story of Dean's death. Let alone tell it himself. And three, I watched him in Hell, I watched him leave Hell." Mina stated matter-of-factually.

Wait, back up for a second, you watched him in Hell? Why didn't he mention it? Why didn't you help him?" Sam asked quickly.

"Yeah, I watched his struggle in Hell. He never knew I was watching. And, believe me Sam, I did everying thin my power to help him." Mina took a small breath and sighed slightly. "I just can't wait to see him and Seth again."

Sam, Bobby, and Debbie all looked away from her. "What aren't you telling me?" Mina asked.

They looked at each other before Sam nodded, sighed, and answered. "Mina, Dean's seeing someone else now."

_"I've moved on." _Dean's voice echoed in her mind. So she really had been visiting his dreams.

"Oh," she mumbled, looking at her feet. "Do you think he'll still be happy to see me?" she asked the room hopefully.

Everyone had a different answer in their heads, so no one answered Mina's heart breaking question.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I was really tired and slightly buzzed when I wrote this, so if there are any mistakes, please forgive me.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed another short chapter, and please, please, please, please, please review =-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"How'd you sleep, babe?" Amy asked tentatively. She had watched him sleep for hours last night, it was the first time in months that she hadn't heard that name mumbled from his mouth.

Dean took a sip from his black coffee before answering. It gave him enough time to sort out some of his thoughts. He hadn't dreamt of Mina last night, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. On one hand, he didn't feel as guilty around Amy as he usually did. But there was an emptiness inside of him. He looked forward to seeing her in his dreams every night.

"I slept pretty good." He mumbled into his coffee mug. He could feel Amy's eyes burning into the back of his head. He knew these dreams of his had put a wedge in their relationship. Sometimes he felt bad about it, and other days he didn't really care.

As Amy bustled around the kitchen making breakfast, he sat quietly engrossed in his thoughts.

Should he feel guilty? Mina was his wife, after all.

His phone ringing broke him out of his revere. Dean got up and slouched across the room to retrieve his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Yeah?" he spoke into the mouth piece. As he listened his face dropped and then became impassive. "Okay." He said, before he hung up.

"What's up baby?" Amy asked, coming to stand next to him.

"That was Bobby." He looked at Amy, his face completely unreadable. "Mina's back."

* * *

><p>Mina was pacing back and forth in Bobby's living room. Dean was on his way, he was bringing Seth to see his resurrected mother. She really didn't really know how this was going to turn out. It had been four years since she'd seen them. Mina didn't even know her son, his likes or dislikes. And Dean, well he'd moved on with his life, he had a knew girlfriend.<p>

How was this supposed to turn out. Mina was so nervous she couldn't stay still. When she heard the Impala pull into the drive she nearly jumped out of her skin.

The door opened and a cry of "Mommy!" filled the house. Suddenly Mina was tackled by a very happy and energetic little boy.

Mina felt all of her nervousness and fear melt away as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"Seth, oh gosh, you got so big!" Mina exclaimed, pulling away slightly so she could see his face.

"Mommy! You look just like my pictures, look!" Seth was nearly bouncing out of his skin as he showed her his picture book.

"Seth," Dean said from his place in the doorway. "Why don't you sit down and show her your pictures on the couch."

"Okay!" Seth chirped as he bounced over to the couch.

Mina stood up, her eyes never leaving Dean. "Hi." It was all she could get out.

Dean paused for a second, before clearing his throat and replying. "Hey."

"I..."before Mina could get another word out she was interrupted.

"Momma! My pictures!" Seth exclaimed from the couch.

Mina smiled at him and went to cuddle on the couch with him. Dean stared at the two of them sitting there together. Is this what his life was supposed to be? His family intact once again.

After awhile Sam came in the living room from downstairs. He greeted his brother and the two of them began to chat about random things. Ensuring that no one noticed as Amy walked into the room.

Seeing Seth so happy cuddled up next to his mom, and the looks Dean was sending Mina's way set her on edge. This was her family, who did this bitch think she was. Did she really think that Amy was just going to roll over and let her have all of this.

She marched across the room to Mina and cleared her throat. Mina looked up and smiled, "Hi, I'm Mina."

"Yeah, I know who you are." Amy stated, her hands on her hips.

Mina stood up and kind of half smiled at her. "Umm, okay. You know who I am, but I don't know who you are."

"Uh, Mina, this is Amy." Dean said, stepping into the conversation.

"Oh, Amy." Mina caught the look and the slight change in voice as Dean introduced her. Obviously, this had to be the new girlfriend. Mina extended her hand to shake Amy's hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

Amy looked at Mina's hand and crossed her arms. Mina dropped her hand and shrugged. "Oookay."

"You know, everything was fine before you popped back up." Amy growled.

"Excuse me?" Mina retorted.

"You heard me."

"Amy!" Dean exclaimed, pulling her slightly.

"Get off me!" Amy barked, trying to shrug him off of her.

"Amy, that's enough! Your leaving now!" Dean growled.

She continued her yelling as Dean pulled her out of the house.

Mina and Sam exchanged strange looks.

"She's a weirdo." Seth stated without even looking up from his picture book.

Sam and Mina burst out laughing as Mina sank back down onto the couch to sit with Seth.

At lease this wasn't a total disaster. Mina really hoped things would get better between all of them in the future.

But for right now, this was great, sitting on the couch with her beautiful son, sitting across from one of her best friends. She wished this would day would never end.

* * *

><p><strong>I banged this one out in about 2 hours. My brain was just so not into the writing mind set tonight. Please, please, please review. I love hearing all the feed back from you guys.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I can't believe you fucking pulled that shit, Amy!" Dean was furious at her for the shit she pulled.

Amy slouched back against the wall of the garage Dean had pulled her into. "What? Speak my mind? I remember a time when that would of turned you on." Amy flicked her tongue over her lips seductively.

Dean just stared at her like she'd grown another head. "Really Amy? You attack a woman who just came back from the fucking dead, and then expect me to fuck you in Bobby's garage?" He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me!" Amy screamed at him, lunging across the room and getting into Dean's face. "What's wrong with you? What's wrong with all of you? This bitch comes back from the dead and you all just accept it. No questions. No, of course not. She's the most wonderful person ever!" She backed off a bit and sat on the stool in front of the work bench.

Dean looked at her and sighed. "Amy. Look, I know this has to be hard for you." He took a seat on the hood of one of Bobby's old cars. "Mina was...well is, still a big part of everyone's life. She's Seth's mother. And that means you're gonna have to get used to her being around."

Amy looked up at him. "And?" Dean looked at her, slight confusion written in his eyes. "Your feelings for her?"

Dean sighed again, "Really Amy? We're really gonna do this right now?"

"Well I would kind of like to know how long you're gonna keep me around for, now that your 'wonderful' wife is back." Amy sneered.

"What?" Dean exclaimed. "Amy, how could you think that?" He really didn't know how to answer these questions. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. On one hand he knew he still loved Mina, and she was his wife. But he knew that Amy had had expectations when she got into this relationship.

"Amy...I don't know what the future is going to hold. Or what changes are coming our way. But no matter what, I promise I will never just drop you. If there comes a time when I think this isn't working anymore, I will talk it out with you. And that's something I never do." He had moved closer to her during the conversation.

She looked up at him, hoping that it was true and that she didn't have to worry about getting ditched.

"Really!" she squealed and jumped up to throw her arms around him.

Dean was glad that Amy was happy, and that hopefully, he wouldn't have to deal with anymore of these awkward conversations.

Though he was feeling a little guilty. Seeing Mina again had seemed to awaken something inside of him that had been dead for a long time.

He really didn't know how this was all going to turn out. He hoped this all got a lot easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter. I think there may be something wrong with my brain, I seem to be loosing interest in a lot of things that once made me happy. If I don't get better soon, I'll be going to the Dr. to get it taken care of. And don't worry, for the people who like my stories I will make sure that I continue to write. Even if I don't feel like it, I will keep writing. Please Read and Review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long, I had a major case of laziness with this story.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

Mina and Sam had been working on erasing her death and setting up her new life for the last four hours, using ever resource possible. Mina was staring at the newly faxed divorce and custody papers sitting in front of her, at first with relief that it had been accomplished, but that feeling had changed slowly into a sadness. Deep down she knew the visions she was having of Dean when she was dead were real, but she had been holding out hope that they weren't. Hope that she would be welcomed back into his life as his wife, but he had moved on. She couldn't bring herself to be angry, at Dean or at Amy. She had been dead and buried for four years, it would be selfish of her to be angry for him finding happiness after so long.

She let out a small sigh and wiped her eyes to distinguish the tears that had built up in her saddened blue eyes.

"Thanks man, bye" Sam had walked back into the room finishing his phone call. "Well, you are no longer dead, your death certificate is gone and your social security number has been reactivated, or whatever it's called." Sam told her with a smile that faded when he saw the redness in her eyes.

"Great, I just got the divorce and custody papers. I am officially the ex-Mrs. Winchester." Mina said as she rose from her seat and put the papers away in her legal folder.

Sam watched her for a second before he replied, "Mina, I know this can't be easy for you. Do you want to talk about it."

She stopped and looked at him, smiling a sad little smile. "I should of known I couldn't hid it from you." Mina let out another sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's just strange, I guess is the right word. Seeing him with her, I guess I had hoped...I don't know."

"You'd hoped that he'd be waiting for you?" Sam asked, with a look that said he had hoped the same thing.

"Yeah, maybe." Mina chuckled lightly at the confused look on his face. "I don't know, maybe I'd just hoped that I hadn't been so easy to forget."

Now Sam understood. "Mina, it's okay to feel this way. Like you were replaced, and that it was easy for him." He went to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "But that's not true. No one could replace you. And I know for a fact that it wasn't easy for him. After...after you died, Dean wouldn't leave your room for weeks. He stopped hunting, or even talking. He just sat up there and locked everyone out. Debbie had to take Seth, she'd bring him over ever day and then she'd stand at the bedroom door for hours, asking Dean if he'd come out and see Seth." Sam sighed, "but it never worked. But then, one day, Seth was playing down here and he tripped, or something. No one else was in the room, but he started crying. Me and Deb came running in here to get him. And there was Dean, just standing there holding Seth, rocking him and telling him that every thing was going to be okay."

Sam softly wiped the tears away from Mina's eyes before continuing. "From that day on, it was like it had clicked, that he still had Seth, and that he needed his father."

Sam hugged her tight and comforted her.

Mina hadn't thought about how her family had handled her being gone, for some reason she had just assumed that they'd just trudge on without her.

After a few minutes Mina sighed shakily and broke away, "I'm exhausted. I think I'm just gonna head up to bed." Sam nodded. "Night Sammy."

She headed up the stairs and quietly into her room. She stopped for a minute and just stared at her bed. Seth had insisted on staying over and was now sprawled across her bed, his face cuddled up against her pillow. She smiled and quietly changed into her pajamas, careful not to wake Seth.

She climbed into the bed and gently moved him so she could get under the covers. Mina smiled again when as Seth rolled over and cuddled into her arms. She drifted off to sleep, the smell of her son's hair a beautiful fragrance helping her relax into the comfort of her bed.

* * *

><p>Across town, Dean laid awake in bed, Amy passed out and slightly snoring next to him. He stared at the ceiling, reliving every dream of Mina, and every night that they had spent together before her death.<p>

She was the love of his life, the girl of his dreams, his wife. And now what was she going to be? His ex-wife? His baby's mama? Some distant memory of his past?

He found it difficult to think of her as these things, when he said his vows, he had fully intended to keep them. He didn't realize 'until death do we part' would be so soon.

And now there was Amy. He turned his head slightly to look at her. She had been a good girlfriend. But now, it seemed all he could think about when he saw her were her faults, and how she stacked up against Mina.

She was nowhere as beautiful as Mina. Definitely not as smart, or as sweet. The sex had been better with Mina. No matter how many times he tried, Amy always came up short, in every aspect. But he had promised her he wouldn't just drop her and going running back to his newly alive wife.

He hadn't been able to touch her intimately since he heard Mina was back. Somehow it felt like he was cheating on his wife.

Dean looked back to the ceiling, cursing his decision to move on. If he had just waited. He could of had it all back, his wife, his family. But he had thought moving on was what he was supposed to do. That moving on would heal the wounds on his soul.

And now look where he was. Laying in bed with someone he wasn't sure if he loved, thinking about his wife. And his wounds were still there. He had never opened up about his time in Hell to Amy, or to anyone really.

Dean sighed deeply and rolled over to his side. Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep, plagued by nightmares of the night he had lost the love of his life.


	7. Author's Note

**~Author's Note~**

_I have been attempting to find my next step in this story. Unfortunately, I think I severely messed up in the first part of this story, and that has written me into a corner._

**_I can't really see anyway to continue on this one. I have plot points that I wanted to hit on, but I just can't seem to find a way to make them work._**

******  
><strong>_I have considered going back and redoing "Childish Ways", and then starting back up with this one. _

_**My problem is that I get most of my ideas flowing when I'm listening to music, and then I get infected with the need to write them down. I don't actually stop to think about how this will effect the outcome of my story.**_

_I may or may not redo my two stories. I may or may not just leave them the way they are. I may or may not finish this story._

_**I am in the works of brain storming a different story. I would rather have it a few chapters in before I post anything from it. I really don't want to make the same mistakes I have already made.**_

_If you happen to have any ideas on how to get me out of the corner I have written myself into, feel free to post them in a review or a PM. If I get any of these I will attempt them on paper first. _

_**I am sincerely sorry.**_

_**~Sarai~**  
><em>


End file.
